clanopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Oceans of Fury
Oceans of Fury was a clan founded and established by RisingSun90777, on Warframe, in mid 2016, and was also best known for its Expansion into the Halo franchise. Having to be led by both RisingSun90777 and Eli Crest, the clan was known entirely as an Oceanic based clan, of the element of Water, that represents the 2 main oceans on Earth including that of the Arctic Circle and northern Oceans. The Clan is currently still being expanded, as new members are still being recruited into joining, but as of July 1st, 2016, the Oceans of Fury are allies with the Fire based clan the Flames of Fire, a clan run by Razoblade, that was commonly known as DragonFlame. Its current capital planet, is Uranus on the Clan's Warframe chapter, while Remnant, was the main capital map for the the Clan's Halo Master Chief collection chapter. ''History 'Origin Days' 'Merge into Night Watch' 'Military' The military of Oceans of Fury, possessed state of the art based armors for Spartans, and Elites, with an Oceanic midsection appearance. The main armor color for Shadow Ocean, is midnight blue secondary and ice Blue for grunts, while the leaders often use dark blue primary, and Midnight ice secondary. At the early stages of Oceans of Fury's founding in early June of 2016, the clan's equipment composed of mainly covenant vehicles and guns, but also posses two firearms that are no longer of Covenant origin, one being the Human sniper rifle, and the other being the Incineration Cannon, and Scattershot that is used by Promethean Knights in both the Halo 4 and Halo 5 campaigns, for the Clan's Halo chapter. In the Clan's original Warframe Chapter, the military uniform of the Oceans of Fury consists of Loki, Frosts, Rhino, and Hydroid type Warframes, while the colors of its exact appearance was known to be Dark blue, to Light blue, where the firearms that were mostly used for the Warframe Chapter were known to be Tenno based guns merged with Grineer firearms, while the main capital world for the Warframe Chapter was known to be based at Uranus. Armor locks of the Oceans of Fury, mostly composed of mainly two abilities, the first and primary one being Active camo, and the second one being a jet pack for maneuvering up to hard to reach places during training or typical raid purposes. The Clan's main source of transportation when it came to Warframe, was the Scimitar Landing Ship, while in the Halo franchise, the Scimitar is replaced by the standard issue Covenant Banshees. Multiple covenant vehicles make up the Oceans of Fury's punching power, from Wraith's, Ghosts, and Revenants, while many other Covenant vehicles from different kind of Halo games were also included, the military team sessions of Oceans of Fury, are separated into 4 different type of sessions, Teams Atlantic, Pacific, Whirlpool and Oceanic, each one representing a different branch of the Oceans of Fury military. Armaments 'Warframe Chapter' 'Halo Chapter' 'Halo 2 to 4 Chapters' 'Halo Reach Chapter' 'Vehicles' The Vehicles that are used by Oceans of Fury, were known to be produced and stored inside Halo Reach's Forge world, at Oceanic Industries, which was designed to represent a factory for Covenant based vehicles. The land based vehicles for the Clan's major ground units, that are mostly used for either Raids or simple custom gaming events, are known to be of 3 basic land vehicles, the Wraith, Ghost, and the Revenant. The wraith was chosen to be the clans official battle tank due to its speed and mobility, while the Ghost was chosen to be used as a scout vehicle for clan members. In the Waframe Chapter, the main vehicle and source of transportation was the Scimitar Landing ship, due to its oceanic identical look to that of a Stingray. Despite being used for scouting purposes, Oceans of Fury also uses ghosts for front line engagements as well as Raids, against opposing clans. The Revenant was mostly used for patrolling purposes, while Clan Members are sent out to patrol or defend a certain structure that is known to be either property of Oceans of Fury, or a very important post which needs to be defended. Revenants take over the side of the Wraiths, if Wraith tanks cannot enter the map, due to either terrain or size. Unlike the land based vehicles for the clans Ground units, Ocean of Fury's air force composes of Banshee's alongside RisingSun90777's own banshee, that he had used since the Moderation war 2 years earlier in 2015. Trivia'' Category:Clans Category:Warframe Based Clans